


Tell Me

by bowsofwrath



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Conflict, Confrontations, Gen, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, alfred has had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: A small story of what might happen between Bruce and Alfred after the events of RHATO 25“If you have something to say Alfred just say it.  I’m too tired for the games tonight.”  Bruce said.“I see.  You did expend quite a bit of energy, most of it on Master Jason’s person.” Alfred said.





	Tell Me

“What are you doing Alfred?” Bruce asked from the door way of Alfred’s bedroom. He had gone in search of the man after returning from his confrontation with Jason.

The butler was busy packing a suitcase. There was another bag already packed on the bed.

“I’m sorry Sir. After listening to the coms, which I know you are aware that I have access to through the cave’s computers I remembered I have quite a lot of vacation days I have neglected in my many years of service. I thought there was no time like the present to use them.”

“I was right in assuming you would not require my assistance upon your return. As you have already showered and changed by yourself.” Alfred said looking Bruce over with a condescending eye.

“If you have something to say Alfred just say it. I’m too tired for the games tonight.” Bruce said.

“I see. You did expend quite a bit of energy, most of it on Master Jason’s person.” Alfred said. 

“Here we go.” Bruce said throwing his hands up in exasperation. He walked into the room stopping the foot of the bed. “Alfred he killed Cobbelpot on live TV! He knew what would happen if he broke the rules again. Jason did this to himself.

“I never said what Master Jason did wasn’t worthy of punishment.” Alfred said. He stopped packing to face Bruce directly. “I never excused his behavior. What he did the crime he committed is a most serious matter. Though I wonder, where was the same wrath when Master Dick beat the Joker to death in a blind rage? Or why Master Damian continues to have all of his teeth for the blood on his hands? Also, Miss Cassandra, you do remember her don’t you? You held a bloody congressional hearing over Miss Kate, so why is Jason so different?”

Alfred returned to his packing with a huff.

“Alfred…” Bruce started.

“If the physical violence was not enough, what you said to that boy. I know you to be a man of great compassion Maser Bruce. I at least thought you were. Did you show him the same compassion you showed other criminals in the past? Did you ever beat Victor Fries so thoroughly or Harvey Dent? Has any of the rouges gallery been treated to an evening such as this?”

“Jason is not a boy. He is a grown man who chose his path and had to face the consequences for it.” Bruce said.

“As he should face consequences!” Alfred tossed the shirt he was folding to the bed in a heap. “He killed someone for God’s sake. We all know what he did. Arrest him take him to the police. Have him locked up for murder.”

Alfred hastily stuffed things into his suitcase before shutting it and takin g both bags. He waked past Bruce for the door.

“Where are you going?” Bruce asked?

“I have a few places in mind but for now I will be staying with a friend for a few days until I pick a destination.” Alfred said. “If you must you can request my contact information from one of the other members of the family as I will not be bringing my current phone. I’m not sure how many of them would be apt to give it to you at the moment. I think Master Damian might be willing to speak to you.”

“I do not know who that was this evening but that was not the man I raised.” Alfred said

“I am exactly the same person I have always been.” Bruce growled. His anger climbing once more.

“If that is true Bruce then tell me, was I a fool to have ever believed in you?” Alfred asked and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> written shortly after the issue came out before we knew Penguin survived the shooting.


End file.
